Computer systems may employ isolated guests such as virtual machines or containers that communicate with physical devices. A virtual machine (VM) is a software implementation of a computer that executes programs in a way similar to a physical machine. The isolated guest may share underlying physical hardware resources between different components of the computer system. Containerized and/or virtualized systems allow multiple isolated guests to run on a single physical host, which allows flexibility and scalability offered by running services or applications on the isolated guests. For example, an isolated guest may perform tasks associated with the functions of physical devices or other resources on the computer system by sending and receiving data over a network.
In some instances, such as in multitenant environments, it may be beneficial to move or migrate an isolated guest to a different host. For example, in larger systems that provide data access, networking, and storage to a large pool of shared resources, computing resources may be delivered in a multitenant environment to various end users.